


You're Just a Little Overwhelming

by Ohmyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Slightly Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyrenjun/pseuds/Ohmyrenjun
Summary: Mark waits for Renjun to get home from work, hoping for some cuddles until late into the night. What he doesn't expect is for Renjun to indulge Mark slightly more than that.





	You're Just a Little Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down a markren rabbit hole and well, then I wrote this lol

Renjun’s bed had looked so inviting when Mark walked into the other’s room that he couldn’t help but sit down on the soft mattress. Mark had intended to come over and simply wait for Renjun to return from his part time job at the yogurt shop down the street. He had thought it’d be fun to surprise the other and they could maybe, possibly, cuddle for the rest of the day, until late into the night.

What Mark had not intended to do was to fall asleep on Renjun’s bed while he was waiting. One moment, he had simply sat down on his bed, looking at the familiar art pieces decorating the walls, and the next moment he was face down along the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

-

Warm. Mark felt warm. He was vaguely aware of the bed dipping slightly to his left, as well as the feeling of a hand running delicately through his hair in rhythmic strokes. Mark let out a contented breath, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. Beside him he heard a soft snort and the fingers along his scalp grasped at the hairs along Mark’s nape, pulling slightly. This elicited a quiet grunt from Mark. He turned his head to the side, opening one eye and peeking at the boy beside him. 

Renjun held his phone in the hand not currently stroking Mark’s hair, eyes focused intently on the screen. However, Mark knew the boy was aware of his eyes now focused on him. With a final huff, Mark lifted himself up, adjusting so he was no longer face down on the bed, and instead sat against the headboard. Renjun’s hand had disentangled from Mark’s hair during the movement, and now rested lightly on the crumpled comforter between them. Mark smiled down at it, and reached out, intertwining his hand with the other boy’s.

Renjun peaked over out of the corner of his eyes before drawing them back to his phone. “Did you get bored while waiting for me?” he asked, a sight lilt to his voice. He was teasing Mark.

Mark, far too awkward to play along with Renjun’s teasing, simply hummed before letting out a raspy, “Guess I did.”

He turned into Renjun, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I missed you.” The words left Mark’s mouth softly, almost like a sigh, as he buried his head further into Renjun’s neck. The latter simply hummed, reaching up to pinch Mark’s ear, eliciting a quiet whine from him. A chuckle escaped through the boys lips, and Mark couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his own face. Renjun went back to his phone.

“You saw me yesterday.”

“I can still miss you if I saw you yesterday.”

“Mm”

“Did you not miss me?” Mark lifted his head from Renjun’s shoulder, a pout across his face. He looked at the boy next to him questioningly.

Rolling his eyes, Renjun put his phone face down against his thigh, finally giving Mark his full attention (however Mark knew he’d stopped actually looking at what was on his phone since he’d woken up). Renjun turned his head, meeting Mark’s gaze. Mark watched as Renjun’s eyes lowered, glancing at the others lips. A bright warmth spread over Mark’s cheeks, and a small smirk fell across Renjun’s face. 

It was rare to see Renjun be that forward, even if all he did was glance at Mark’s lips, and Mark wasn’t used to it. 

Renjun glanced down once again, and Mark felt his breath stutter out of his own mouth, his heart going haywire. Renjun leaned forward, painfully slow, seemingly calm and collected, but his heavy breathing gave away his excitement. 

His lips brushed lightly against Mark’s own, and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. He leaned forward when it became clear Renjun wasn’t going to on his own. Renjun leaned back then, leaving Mark chasing after his lips, and a smirk fell onto the others mouth. Mark let out a whine in protest, “You are so frustrating.” 

He leaned back, slumping back against the headboard, and turning when he heard the sound of laughter next to him. Rolling his eyes, Mark began, “Why do I even bother if you’re just going to turn me down again and again?” Mark rubbed his eyes, seeing stars when he pressed a little too hard.

The laughing beside him stopped slowly, and Mark felt eyes on him, but he kept his own closed. It wasn’t that he was frustrated with Renjun, and he was fine if the other wasn’t ready or wanted to take things slow, but teasing Mark was beginning to feel like a sick joke. Mark had come over, simply wanting to be with his boyfriend, cuddle and maybe fall asleep in each other’s arms. Mark never expected anything or wanted to pressure Renjun, but he knew just how to rile Mark up, and seemed to do it often just do tease Mark.

“Hey, Mark.”

Mark turned away from the other, hands still pressed over his eyes.

“Mark?”

“Junnie, it’s fine if you don’t want to do that stuff, but please stop mocking me.”

A hand reached out, wrapping around Mark’s bicep, pulling slightly. Mark turned back over, eyes meeting with his boyfriend’s. Mark adjusted, sitting back against the headboard. He was still angry, or upset, he wasn’t really sure which, but he couldn’t help but soften looking at the other. 

“What?” 

Beside him, Renjun shifted, moving so he was sitting on his knees, legs tucked underneath himself. He looked down at Mark, holding his gaze, seeming to be calculating quietly. Then, he moved again. Mark’s eyes followed the boys figure the whole time as he inched closer. The older felt like he was frozen, breath stuck in his lungs.

Renjun crawled forward on his hands and knees, up on top of Mark’s legs sprawled in front of himself. The boy looked at Mark, his head still tilted down, he looked sheepish. Mark could feel his cheeks start to burn at the way Renjun was looking at him.

Renjun made his way up finally, situating himself on top of Mark’s lap, knees on either side of Mark’s legs. Their faces were close, close enough that Mark felt nearly cross-eyed looking at his boyfriend. He wiggled slightly, trying to find a comfortable position on top of Mark, and Mark reached up, placing his hand lightly on the other’s hip, halting him.

“Maybe, don’t do that,” Mark said breathlessly, then laughing at himself for being so out of breath already. They hadn’t even done anything.

Renjun smiled, something small and intimate, a smile Mark rarely had the chance to see. He squared his shoulders, looking Mark dead in the eyes, before muttering a soft hello.

This made Mark laugh. Renjun had never been this forward before, and it made Mark nervous and surprised, but still hesitant. He felt like if he did or said something, the other would scatter away.

Mark could see Renjun’s burst of confidence had begun to wane, now unsure of what to do after making it this far. 

Mark ran his hand up and down along the other’s waist, comforting, encouraging. Mark could see Renjun melting into the touch, in the way that Renjun does, barely perceptible. But Mark could see it. Renjun’s eyes fluttered closed for half a second, a sigh silently leaving his mouth. If Mark wasn’t completely intune to everything Renjun did, he would’ve missed these signs.

Still, Mark spoke, “Renjun, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He thought the words might scare off Renjun finally, and he’d climb off the others lap, returning to the empty space on the bed. But he wanted to make sure Renjun wasn’t doing something he didn’t want to. They were dating, but that didn’t mean they had to do this.  
Renjun looked back at Mark from atop his lap. Mark kept his hands on Renjun’s sides, light, not pressuring, but there to comfort, stabilize.

Suddenly, Renjun raised his hands up, resting them on Mark’s shoulders. Mark looked at his boyfriend in surprise. The tops of the boys cheeks burned bright red, even spreading to his ears and neck, but still Renjun rolled his eyes. “God, Mark, don’t look so surprised. We are dating after all.”

The words stuttered out of Mark’s mouth, “Y-yeah, but you’ve never done this before.”

“We’ve made out before though?” That smirk was back on Renjun’s face, then shifted to an innocent facade looking down at Mark. Mark realized he was being teased again. He half expected Renjun to get off his lap and fall to the side laughing at Mark, but the other half of Mark realized this was different than the situations before. Renjun wasn’t going to tease and mock him, his blush and half lidded gaze gave away the other boys true intentions.

Mark hummed, forgetting what Renjun had said before. He was distracted, alright?

Renjun had seemed to get closer, breath warm against Mark’s lips. Mark felt himself leaning his head back, trying to align his lips with the other boys. His eyes fell shut in anticipation. He was completely at Renjun’s mercy, allowing him to make the final move if he wanted to. 

The brush of lips surprised Mark, eliciting a small moan from him. He felt Renjun pause, his lips just ghosting over Mark’s, a slight tremble. Mark’s hands on the others sides had paused as well, instead resting lightly against the other boys hip bones, waiting before making a move.

Finally, Renjun seemed to gather his courage enough to press his lips fully against Mark’s. He pressed lightly, lips a feather light touch against the others, but still Mark let out another quiet sound. 

Slowly, his arms wrapped around Renjun’s waist, pulling the boy even closer to him. Renjun’s arms in return wrapped more tightly around Mark’s neck, and he began kissing Mark with more strength.

Renjun picked up the pace of the kiss, leading Mark whichever way he wanted, and the other followed eagerly. 

The press of Renjun’s lips was never too harsh, and they stopped to breath when necessary, but Renjun was always impatient to pick up where they had left off. 

The boy still sat on top of Mark, their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Renjun’s hands had moved, now running his fingers through Mark’s hair, tugging occasionally in a way that made Mark feel light headed. In turn, Mark’s hands had roamed around Renjun’s body, from being tightly around Renjun’s waist, to holding Renjun’s jaw and tilting it for a better angle.

The brush of a tongue against Mark’s lips awoke him from the trance he had been in. His body reacted naturally, parting his lips to allow Renjun to do what he wanted. It felt natural, following Renjun’s lead.

Again, the tongue darted out to trace Mark’s lips, just as light as when Renjun had pressed their lips together the first time. But Mark let out an encouraging noise, and Renjun seemed to gain back some of his courage, fervor, want.

The tongue dipped between the others lips, firm in pressure, seeming more confident. Renjun licked into Mark’s mouth, and again Mark let out a squeak of a sound. 

Their mouths were hot against one another, the breaths that escaped their mouths burned. The quiet room began to fill with the sounds of their mouths moving against each other and the occasional moan or sigh one of them let out.

Mark licked into Renjun’s mouth, brushing against the other boys teeth, ghosting over his tongue. Moaning, Renjun adjusted his hold on Mark’s neck. He moved his hands down, around Mark’s waist. He dipped the tips of his fingers just slightly underneath Mark’s shirt, and a shiver rippled throughout Mark.

He held Renjun’s jaw again, fingers curling easily around his ears and under his head. Mark felt his lungs burn finally, hotter than their mouths or the air around them. He detached their lips, leaning his head back against the headboard, almost slamming his head into it because he had no energy to control the descent. Mark took deep breaths, taking in large gasps of air and easing the burning feeling. 

Renjun’s hands stretched out beneath the others shirt, crawling up his back, dragging the blunt tips of his nails along. Electricity shot up Mark’s spine, and, again, he couldn’t help the gasp he let out. Next all he knew was that a pair of lips had attached to his neck. At first, light kisses were pressed just under his jaw, moving down the length of his neck, stopping once they reached his collarbone. Then he felt a sharp tongue and an open mouth move about, stopping to suck on certain spots. 

Mark’s breath that he had just caught quickly escaped him again, and he was left taking in gasps of air, overstimulated by his boyfriend on top of him. His soft lips against Mark’s neck, his hands exploring underneath Mark’s shirt, the boy literally sitting on his lap.

Mark’s hands had fallen back down to around his boyfriend's waist, attempting to ground himself, but he felt light headed. His breath came out on shallow gusts around the moans and whines that Renjun was drawing out of him. Mark ran along the other boy’s waist, dipping in above his hips and flaring slightly at the ribs. 

Renjun’s sharp tongue and mouth continued to travel along Mark’s throat, and again, he felt entirely overwhelmed. He could feel his heartbeat racing, and the way his hands began to shake and tremble against the other. And then the next thing he knew, Mark felt gentle hands shaking him, the weight previously on his lap gone.

Mark opened his eyes and turned to look at the boy now next to him. He stuttered out, “What happened?”

Renjun ran his hand along Mark’s cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the others bangs out of his eyes. After a moment the crease between his eyebrows disappeared. Instead it was now replaced with a look of disbelief, a teasing smile crossing his lips.

“Mark, you’re an absolute dumbass.” Mark began to protest before the other boy shushed him and continued. “You get mad at me for teasing you, so when I finally give in and give you a great makeout session, you faint.”

Mark's eyes widened in shock and he sat up, turning to fully face his boyfriend. “What do you mean I fainted? I fainted?!” He nearly yelled out questioning. He realized that there did seem to be a gap in his memory, one second Renjun had been on top of him, marking his neck, and then the next the boy was beside him shaking him. 

A full smile had spread across the others face, teasing as usual, but beneath Mark could see a fond look there as well. “Mhm. You went totally limp beneath me. Only you would faint while making out, Mark Lee.”

Mark smiled sheepishly, “Oops.” He reached out to the other boy, thumbing at his pretty, kiss swollen lips. “You’re just a little overwhelming,” he paused, smiling widely, “and you’re bolder than I thought you’d be.”

Renjun features twisted from being smug, to surprised, shifting lastly to being embarrassed. A bright blush spread across the other’s cheeks and he tilted his head down, out of sight of Mark. The older laughed, proud of finally being able to make Renjun feel flustered, instead of the other way around. 

After wallowing in the feeling for a moment, he finally caved, comforting Renjun and reminding him that they’re dating, that there's no reason for him to feel embarrassed like this. He grabbed his chin lightly, tilting his head up so their eyes met, and before sliding off the bed, reaching for his hand, he said, “Come on, let's go get some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> XD I'm sorry about the ending ,, I seriously couldn't think of a better way to end it. So ,, Mark passes out lmao
> 
> Let me know what you thought !!! :)


End file.
